


you gain (less than you lose)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eldritch, Gen, Inktober 2019, Roommates, Secrets, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Logan has a secret. Virgil wants to know what it is. Written for Inktober Day 11: Secret!





	you gain (less than you lose)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, college is a BITCH

Logan was keeping something from him, and Virgil was determined to get to the bottom of it. Oh, sure, it wasn’t necessarily any of Virgil’s business, but he was determined to figure this out, and he wouldn’t rest until he was sure that Logan was safe. 

“How are you sure Logan’s keeping a secret?” Roman asked him one day over lunch, waving his fork around lazily. “For all you know, you’re just overreacting.” 

Virgil sighed and pulled out the Notebook of Suspicious Logan things, arching an eyebrow at Roman. “Well, you see…” 

* * *

_ Number 1: He eats literally anything. Including things that aren’t supposed to be edible.  _

“Logan, have you seen the leftovers? They’re not in the fridge, but I also can’t find the container anywhere.” 

“Oh, I ate them.” 

“Okay. What happened to the container?” 

“I ate that too.” 

“...  _ Logan that was Styrofoam- _ ” 

* * *

_ Number 2: I have never seen him sleep. Ever. And I pull all-nighters and still see him awake.  _

Virgil wandered into the living room at 3 am, fully intent on making more coffee in order to finish his essay. Sure, he’d yelled at Logan for doing the same thing a week ago, but… 

“Virgil? Why are you awake?” He screeched and jumped, whirling around to find Logan sitting on the couch, sipping tea. Logan looked unamused but also slightly concerned, setting his tea down on the table. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, just… essay.” 

“You need sleep, Virgil,” Logan sighed, standing up and walking over, gently taking Virgil’s mug from his hands. “Now come on, back to bed.” Virgil sighed but complied, allowing Logan to guide him back to his room. 

Just before Virgil slipped off to sleep a mere two minutes later, he realized that Logan hadn’t gone to bed. 

* * *

_ Number 3: He was constantly sick.  _

_ Knock knock.  _ “Logan? Are you okay in there?” 

“I-  _ hrrk _ !- I’ll be fine.” 

“Uh huh. You said that two days ago too.” 

  
  
“I am fine!” With that, the sound of heaving came through the door, and Virgil sighed, going to grab the Pepto Bismol. Logan really was going to need it. 

* * *

So of course, Virgil needed to figure out what Logan was hiding. He’d never expected that it would be an accident. 

It had been a late night, and Virgil was trying to sew up some plushies. Logan was sipping tea and reading a book in the chair across the room. They sat in peaceful quiet, anxiety gone for the first time in a week. Well… until Virgil stabbed a needle into his finger. 

“Ow!” he yelped, dropping his project and sticking his bleeding finger in his mouth. Granted, this wasn’t the worst injury he’d ever received, but it still hurt like a bitch. It wasn’t something to make a big deal out of, he’d thought. Logan, however, hadn’t seemed to get the memo. He hissed, skittering back in his chair, as an oozy black fog spilled from his mouth, eyes flickering black with glowing irises. Virgil yelped, also backpedaling, heart pounding as he saw his roommate become an inhuman… eldritch… monster. 

“Virgil?” Logan asked, voice shaking slightly as his eyes faded back to normal. “I… I am sorry. And I have something to tell you…” 

“You’re an eldritch being, aren’t you?” Silence descended upon the room, only broken when Logan let out a heavy sigh. 

“Yes.” 


End file.
